Pridepack Chronicles
by HarryPadfootLupin
Summary: Join a scarless marauder!Harry and his 5 best mates as they prank, strut, woo Hogwarts for seven years, sirius raised!Harry semi-canon
1. Chapter 1

**The Pridepack Chronicles**

**A/N**

**My second fanfic, I will continue to update my Third Side series which will be an ongoing project**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1:

31st July 1991

'Sirius, Sirius' screamed a dark haired eleven year old boy 'I got my letter, my Hogwarts letter, my actual letter!' the pyjama clad boy came running into the kitchen running into his godfather who ruffled the boys already messy hair.

'Really' Sirius said 'funny thing is Harry, Moony and I decided to have a bit of fun, its not a real Hogwarts letter, we sent it to you' he said nonchalantly to the now horror struck boy, Sirius smiled 'it's a joke Harry, come on get cleaned and breakfasted young man' he said as Harry aimed a playful punch at his godfather, '_Sirius'_ the boy moaned 'lets forget me washing and lets just go to Diagon Alley now' he said but Sirius gave him a look that said don't-push-me and the boy ran upstairs huffing all the way.

Sirius had been raising his godson for the past ten years since his best friends Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort, luckily however Harry had been at Sirius' old flat as he was babysitting him at the time, it was only later on when Remus had told him what had happened and he was nearly arrested by aurors, thankfully Amelia Bones had insisted on Sirius been given veritaserum and with that he was able to prove his innocence, Voldemort's reign of terror raged through the 1980s and many more families had either been torn apart or obliterated completely,

The MacMillans, the Changs, the Jones', the Fudges, the Stebbins' and the Sutton's had all been killed off by the mid eighties, thankfully Amelia Bones, Barty Crouch Snr, Arthur Weasley and surprisingly Narcissa Malfoy were the leaders of the ministry front and formed a united stance against Voldemort, many werewolves thanks to several treaties were now on the side of the light, though wizarding society remained distrustful of them,

Sirius to this day was still grieving for his lost friends but was satisfied when he saw Pettigrew get the dementors kiss in 1984 after three years on the run, his body thrown into the veil in the dept. of mysteries to prevent any possession of his body, it was gruesome but nothing more than he deserved.

Just then his godson came running down the stairs fully dressed and he hurriedly sat the breakfast table eating his full English,

'will Remus be joining us later?' Harry asked, Sirius smiled at him 'of course pup, but mind you slow down eating that food, you don't want a stomach ache later' he added seriously but the boy took no heed and wolfed down his breakfast, Sirius decided to floo call Remus

Remus was all dressed and ready to go when he heard a whoosh of his fireplace in the living room, he walked into the room and saw Sirius' face in the fireplace,

'Hello mate' Sirius said 'still up for meeting today?' he asked

'Of course you sly dog' Remus grinned 'how's Harry? I have his present here' Sirius chuckled 'is the sky blue Moony?' he asked 'Harry wolfing his breakfast now as we speak, pardon the pun mate' the dog winked roguishly, Remus rolled his eyes 'shall I come through?'

Sirius nodded and pulled his head out of the fireplace, seconds later on Sirius's end, Remus came through and Harry burst into the room having abandoned his breakfast 'REMUS!' he said and ran to hug his surrogate uncle, it was a touching scene, when the pair broke apart Remus took something out of his pocket and gave it to the boy – it was a piece of parchment, at first Harry looked very confused 'err, thanks Moony but why have you given me a piece of paper?' he asked, both Sirius and Remus grinned at him 'oh its not just any piece of paper Prongslet' Sirius said 'it is' he said as he opened the parchment up and he and Remus both said 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and right there a map of Hogwarts appeared, Harry looked at this in awe 'we wanted to give you this in your third year, but I decided to rifle through Filch's things and I took it' Remus said, Remus was the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and had been in that job since 1983 when the laws were changed in favour of werewolves, most of the students even Purebloods loved Remus and Harry knew he was very lucky to have him as an surrogate uncle, Harry beamed at the old marauders 'Thanks Remus' he said 'to think you guys used this with my dad' he said,

Then Sirius said 'I'll be very disappointed if you don't find a passage intp Hogsmeade before the end of your first year' he said somberly before Remus smacked him across the head 'ow Moony' Sirius whined 'come on sprog, wolf, lets get to Diagon Ally' and with that Remus dissaperated with a faint pop as Sirius held Harry close and he to apparated to Diagon Alley.

They got to the leaky cauldron where Remus lead the way to the yard that led to the Alley, Harry was itching to enter already, he'd been here before but never to get his Hogwarts things, as they went through the passage Harry immediately ran toward the Quidditch store 'oh bloody hell' Sirius said 'he'll be there for hours…Harry…Harry get back here' he shouted and with the green eyed boy stopped 'whaaaat' he whined 'come on Sirius, Moony, can't I go to the quidditch store please' he said using his puppy eyes which normally Sirius fell for 'Later, after lunch Prongslet but we have to get all your things off the list first' Remus cut in knowing full well that Sirius would fall for the puppy eyes.

Just then a bubble gum pink haired auroress in training and Harry's favourite cousin; Nymphadora Tonks came out of the quidditch store with a red haired man, she saw the trio and came over 'hello you old dogs, Harry how's my favourite little cousin?' she asked 'let me guess you here to get your Hogwarts things' Harry nodded excitedly, the red haired man - who in Harry's opinion looked like cool personified – 'My brother Ron is starting this year too, he got his things the other day, hello Professor Lupin' the man said 'Bill you needn't call me Professor now since you and Nymphadora left Hogwarts two years ago' Remus said 'but hello to you too' he replied smiling, Bill returned the smile held out his hand for Harry to shake 'I'm Bill, Bill Weasley, Dora has told me endless things about you' he said 'Harry this and Harry that' he chuckled, Harry turned around to Dora who he saw was looking at Remus in an appraising way, Bill then addressed Sirius 'And you Black taught me everything I knew about how to woo a girl or several' he said roguishly, Sirius looked quite surprised 'oh you mean you've read the Marauder handbook on how to pull a girl' he said 'I lost that in 1976, where did you find it and did it actually worked' Bill nodded, Harry was intrigued by this 'an handbook on how to pull girls Sirius' he said mockingly Remus was now unable to contain his laughter 'yes Harry you see Sirius here thought he was an expert at the subject but all his chat up lines either earned him a good hex or a good slap or a good punch from the said girl's boyfriend' Sirius looked like he wanted to die 'it was James's fault it was his idea' he said 'and besides girls in the seventies were rather prudish so clearly the eighties did girls some good if young Bill here said it worked for him' he said Bill nodded 'oh yeah it worked alright' then he turned to Harry 'fourth year in the broom closet with Ingrid Kinsella; a sixth year Ravenclaw she had the biggest…' 'Bill' said Nymphadora in a dangerous tone 'Harry here has very innocent ears I don't think Molly would appreciate you corrupting young, green as grass minds' she said sweetly, Bill paled 'yeah right well gotta go, Harry, Sirius see you around, see you later Remus' he said as he walked toward the leaky cauldron Dora held back 'listen Sirius is Sunday still on for dinner at auntie Narcissa's place?' she asked, Sirius nodded in answer to her question 'where are you off to now with lover boy' he winked, Dora suddenly became shy 'we're off to a muggle rave over in an old warehouse near Plumstead tonight, but Bill, he's just my best mate I'm currently single' she said but both Harry and Sirius noticed that she said this more to Remus than to them, Remus then coughed awkwardly 'well Dora what were you in the Quidditch store for' he asked tring to change the subject 'Oh we were just browsing I heard the new Nimbus 2000 is out now' she said 'well see you guys on Sunday she said as she ran to catch up with Bill.

'So err Moony, I couldn't help but notice that young Nymphadora couldn't take her eyes off you' said Harry trying to sound as innocent as possible, Sirius let out his bark like laugh an high fived Harry 'come on lets get this done then we can come back here later.

Harry had had the best day of his life, Sirius had bought him the nimbus 2000 broomstick, Remus bought him an owl who he had named Hedwig

And this Sunday he would be celebrating his birthday with not just Sirius and Remus, but also with aunts Cissa and Andie, uncle Ted and cousins Dora, Draco and Regina and also Sirius' new girlfriend and her daughter.

Harry fell asleep dreaming of Hogwarts, night time wanderings, getting girls and most of all – his parents

**A/N: so that's chapter one of my Pridepack chronicles members of this pridepack will include Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Hermione and last but certainly not least Luna,**

**I thought I'd have Bill and Nymphadora actually enjoy **

**Late 80s/early 90s Muggle British culture such as raves which im surprised Vernon never complained about in canon considering PS takes place in 1991,**

**I'll try and update later in the week but I also have to concentrate on my other fanfic: The Third Side please review as I starve without them **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pridepack Chronicles**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter two guys WARNING THIS DOES CONTAIN UNDER AGE SMOKING please review as I am still starving**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe**

Chapter 2:

The Birthday Dinner

That Sunday; Harry, Sirius and Remus flooed into Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, it was a grand place befitting it's occupants, no sooner had Harry stumbled out of the fireplace both of his aunts showered him with affection and being the typical eleven year old boy he was highly embarrassed by it all and Sirius was grinning at the boy's discomfort

'A little help' Harry asked to which the old dog shook his head 'no way mate it's funnier to see you squirm' he said, finally Draco Malfoy – Harry's cousin and best mate rescued him 'mum, aunt Meda, how come you never shower me with affection like that' Narcissa looked at her son 'awww Draky poo is feeling left out' she said as she made a move to hug him thus freeing Harry 'run Harry, lets escape to my treehouse' and both boys ran through the large manor, 'Those boys, honestly Sirius they remind me of you and James' Andromeda said 'yeah but the difference is that aunt Druella's way of affection was to crucio me' Sirius said dryly,

'Harry knows he well loved' he said Narcissa smiled 'you've done a great Job Sirius, you know Lily and James would be proud of you' she said and the four adults paused for a moment until Remus asked 'so Sirius when did you say Amelia and Susan were arriving?' he asked Sirius looked at his watch 'in the next ten minutes I imagine, they were still getting ready when we left' he said, just then Ted Tonks and Dora came through the fireplace 'sorry love' he said as he went to kiss Andromeda 'but Dora is a difficult person to wake' he said.

Dora scowled 'well it's not my…..oh hello Proffess….I mean Remus' she said as her whole demure changed when she saw Remus who shifted uncomfortably, Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh until Narcissa elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry and Draco ran into the kitchens where Dobby saw Harry and gave him a hug 'master Potter, Dobby has a gift for you' the house elf said as he went rifling through his pocket of his grand uniform and took out – a pair of quidditch socks 'here you go master Potter, Dobby made those socks himself' he said clearly proud of himself

'errr thanks Dobby, you did a errr great job' he said then the elf became emotional 'master Potter it is Dobby's honour to serve you' he said and he went back to his duties Draco was laughing 'I swear mate that elf loves you more than mum and me' he said 'come on I've got something to show you' he said as they trudged out to the gardens where there were peacocks all over the place 'What is it Draco you want to show me' Harry asked but his cousin remained silent until they reached the tree, both boys climbed up the ladder, the treehouse looked small on the outside but the inside was a large as a bungalow, with two bedrooms a bathroom and even a small kitchen and a fireplace that was connected to the floo network, Harry was raised in the wizarding world but was still amazed by what magic could do 'wait here a moment' Draco said as he ran off to one of the bedrooms, Harry sat down and made himself comfortable, Draco returned to the living room seconds later holding a pack of ten cigarettes, grinning like a Cheshire cat 'come on take one' he said Harry did 'cheers mate' he said 'I've always wanted to try these, since I saw Sirius, Remus and Dora smoking them' as he took one, Draco lit the cigarette for him and did the same to his own and took a drag, he watched Harry 'are you going to smoke it or watch it mate' he said Harry took a small drag but coughed immediately 'that happens for every first timer' Draco said 'you'll get used to it eventually' Harry finally stopped coughing and took another drag this time he didn't cough 'how long have you been smoking then' he asked Draco 'since I turned eleven in the May I nicked them off the gardener he's a squib so that's why they a muggle brand' he said nonchalantly 'so any way its Hogwarts soon, got any ideas for pranks yet?' he asked Harry who looked thoughtful then replied 'there's a teacher there his name is Snape, he went to Hogwarts with my parents, Sirius and Moony, apparently he's a right git according them and Dora said he favoured his own house Slytherin' Harry said the last word with such venom 'he was bad enough towards the Hufflepuffs but he really hates Gryffindors she said, he's quite favourable toward the Ravenclaws however' Harry said 'but I want to see him stew first before we prank him' he said with a grin, Draco looked excited 'yeah we should get a few slimy Slytherins too' he said but Harry looked thoughtful, he couldn't hate too many Slytherins after all his aunts Cissa and Andie were Slytherins and they were the nicest people any one could ever want to meet even his great uncle Abraxas who held Harry in high esteem was great and he was a blood purist and thinking of Abraxas 'hey Draco is your granddad coming over I hope he is' he asked,

Draco rolled his eyes 'god yeah I forgot you've got old Abe wrapped around your little finger' he said smirking as he took another Drag of his cigarette he found that Harry had already finished with his own 'blimy you smoke really fast' he said, Harry smiled cockily 'aww is ickle Draky poo too slow he said as his blond cousin took an aim at him and both boys wrestled each other.

Back in the manor the adults were having a serious discussion about Voldemort, by this time Abraxas had arrived and Amelia and Susan had just come in through the floo, Sirius went over to greet them 'hello Amelia' he said as he gave the redhead a quick kiss on the lips 'Alright Susan' he said smiling at the girl, she too would be starting Hogwarts this year 'Hello Sirius, where's Harry and Draco?' she asked 'they're up in the treehouse, do you know your way' Sirius asked, Susan nodded she gave quick hugs to her mum and Sirius and ran off to find her "stepbrother" and his cousin.

Both Adults went and sat down as Narcissa looked worried 'You mean to tell me that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were behind the attacks in Cheltenham last week?' she asked 'but I thought they were in exile somewhere in Europe? I know their children have been and are due to go to Hogwarts, one of them Persephone – I think her name is - is going to Hogwarts along with Draco, Harry and Susan this year' she said

'They are in Europe' said Sirius 'and all of the Lestrange children have or are due to go to Hogwarts, why I don't know, can't Dumbledore block them from going there?' he said 'I've heard things about the oldest one; Titan Olympus Lestrange, he's a mini-Voldemort in the making, the auror office are hunting him down, he's the one who attacked the Longbottoms

In 1986 when he was just seventeen, him along with Fenrir Greyback'

At that name Remus stiffened and his face became contorted with rage 'That…beast' he said 'still ruining lives I see' he said trying to keep calm, Dora put her hand on his hand as of she was trying to soothe him

Everyone in the room nodded 'what I wouldn't give to be the one who cast the killing curse on him' Remus said, even Sirius was shocked that the normally calm Professor was talking like this, but couldn't help agreeing with him, Greyback was the one who bite Remus when he was six years old because Thomas Lupin (Remus's father) had said something against Greyback.

Andromeda brought the subject back to the Lestrange's 'It seems that like Voldemort, they're operating things from a far distance, I suppose that's why they sent their children to Hogwarts so they can have eyes and ears to whats going on in the British wizarding community' she said, Abraxas nodded in agreement 'yes Meda you are right on that point' he said 'I warned Lucius not to join that Half-squib!' he said 'but what does he go and do, he joins him, with claims he'll clean up the wizarding world, he's killed off fourteen pure-blooded families in the last twenty years not to mention he's more or less made the veela race half-extinct! And many Muggle-born witches and wizards with huge potential wiped out!

The population of the wizarding community in Britain alone was in 1966

Twenty five thousand and that is including half-breeds, by 1986

The population is now at a very dangerously low level at just seven and a half thousand wizards, witches, half-breeds etc etc, and that is just within a twenty year gap, Voldemort or Tom Riddle as we should really call him has single handedly brought the wizard race to the brink of extinction and it's going to get worse' all the adults nodded and Amelia spoke up 'I blame the Bagnold administration of the seventies and early eighties, she didn't have a clue, she listened to Dumbledore far too much for my liking

He was against aurors using unforgivables on death eaters and so was she we were hugely outnumbered and Bagnold didn't do enough, remember the Battle of Greenwich Park back in December 1979?' Amelia said 'it was just me, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Marlene, Frank, Alice and the Prewitt twins against fifty death eaters, Voldemort himself was there and was in a battle with Frank and Lily, I sent over one hundred patronues to the ministry headquarters whilst hiding behind a tree in the middle of a battle I had just given birth and Lily and Alice were pregnant so it was highly dangerous, it took nearly thirty minutes before anyone acted and thankfully Barty Crouch Snr responded to the patronus sent to his office and he sent forty more aurors, we made some great arrests that day' she said 'but unfortunately both Gideon and Fabian Prewitt died that day no thanks to Oliver Nero, but guess where Millicent Bagnold was? She was at Dolores Umbridge's house having dinner with her husband and she ignored all our patronuses' Amelia was shaking with rage, and Sirius put his hand on her shoulder after a pause Remus spoke up 'anyway enough war talk it's Harry's birthday after all' he said cheerfully or at least he was trying to sound cheerful, the others nodded in agreement and started talking about happier things.

After Susan left the living room she went to the kitchens and saw a big Chocolate birthday cake that said:

HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY HARRY, it was the most decadent cake she ever laid eyes upon, she tore her eyes away from the cake and ran to the treehouse where the boys were still wrestling, Susan couldv'e sworn she could smell tobacco smoke in the air, and sure enough she saw a cigarette butt on the floor 'hmm hmm' she said holding the used cigarette, both boys stopped wrestling and saw what Susan was holding, Draco was the first to speak 'hi Susan, damn that squib mother has told him a thousand times not to smoke in here' he said trying sound as innocent as possible

Harry straightened himself out 'errr yeah me and Draco would **never **smoke it's such a horrible habit' he said, but Susan knew better

'oh dear oh dear what would mummy and Sirius say about this dear stepbrother' she said teasingly 'errr well you don't have to tell Susan' Harry said nervously and Draco nodded hopefully, Susan however let out a laugh 'don't be silly of course I won't tell mum has a soft spot for you and Sirius would most likely raise your allowance for your little act of rebellion' she said as she rolled her eyes 'so looking forward to Hogwarts?' she said

'yeah….' Said Harry

'of course we…..' said Draco

'are…' continued Harry

'think of all….' Draco said

'the pranks…..' Harry said

'the lessons….' Draco continued

'the Forbidden Forest' they both said at the same time, poor Susan had a headache after that display 'ok could you please stop finishing each others sentences please…..god boys…..where's Regina?' she asked,

Draco shrugged 'dunno, up in her room probably sulking over because I'm off to Hogwarts and she doesn't get to go for another three years or the fact she fancies Harry' he added smirking

'Draco eurrgggg' Harry said disgustedly 'I like my girls that have reached the age of double figures' he said Susan decided to join in the fun 'Oh sure Harry' I've seen you in Hogsmeade that time 'there you were strutting down the street and winking at any girl that walked past you' poor Harry blushed 'come on lets get inside dinner will be served soon' he said and the three children ran back into the manor.

Sure enough Dobby was serving dinner and Remus was just about to get the youngsters, Harry grabbed a baked potatoe, a chicken fillet, buttery greens, carrots and finally his favourite his Treacle tart, then the presents came Draco gave him a Box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Nymphadora gave him a watch, which could also function a watch that kept track of people apparently they had a grandfather clock that functioned like that at the Weasley house, Abraxas gave him en encyclopedia of defence against the dark arts, Narcissa gave him dress robes from Twilfit and Tattings in Diagon Alley, Andromeda and Ted gave him a doorknob, at first Harry was confused but Ted explained to him that this doorknob could create doorways to anywhere you wanted to go it was a prototype as a new form of magical transport, Andromeda said it could be used as a quick shortcut to get from one class to another, Ted said it was a great way to prank a few teachers and Slytherins, to which everyone at the table laughed though it didn't go down to well with Andomeda and Narcissa, Susan had given him a pack of chocolate frogs, Regina (who had come out of her sulky mood) gave Harry a bouquet of flowers from the garden, theses flowers would never die and lasted forever acoording to the eight year old girl, this act confirmed to Draco that Regina must fancy Harry, Remus bought him a new trunk that had different compartments and locking charms, Sirius had given him a mirror which could be used to contact him if Harry needed to talk to him all he had to do was say his name and he would answer, Sirius would keep the mirror on with him at all times and last but not least Amelia and Sirius had given the best present of all it was papers – adoption papers all Harry (and Susan) had to do was sign their names at the dotted line and they would becomes members of the Black family by Blood, Harry felt tears sting his and Sirius gave the boy a one armed hug 'thanks….Sirius and you too Amelia' he said 'Your welcome cub, I couldn't do this before because I was single but now that Amelia and I are getting married…' everyone burst out with 'congratulations' and 'when did you decide this' Harry was happy, he always though of Sirius and Amelia as his parents but always felt guilty but now he really was a Black which meant that he really was related to Draco, Nymphadora and the others but most of all He was now Sirius' son.

**A/N: That's chapter two done, my longest so far, sorry for the scene with the adults talking about Voldemort but I thought I'd take the opportunity to establish the history of the AU version of Harry Potter**

**But next chapter will be…..THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! Where we'll meet Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna and others oh and please review I'm still starving and I can't die of hunger **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pridepack Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

The Hogwarts Express

The month of August flew by, Harry, Sirius, Amelia and Susan spent all of that month in Malfoy Manor, meaning that Harry, Draco and Susan spent all their time together; with Susan it was usually reading books, Harry and Draco however were planning pranks right up to the end of third year!.

Unfortunately however, Remus had to go back to Hogwarts to prepare for his lessons for the year ahead, Dora was now field training at Auror School, Ted and Andromeda usually dropped by twice a week for dinner,

Abraxas insisted on giving the children revision before they went to Hogwarts, it was a drag but it was still sort of fun especially since he always made the lessons fun and he never patronised them, they learned about the Goblin wars, the war with Grindleward, the Black family history, Muggle studies and transfiguration, Harry at least enjoyed the lessons

On the last day before Hogwarts, the Bones-Black family went to Amelia's London townhouse which overlooked Clapham Common,

They would've stayed in Grimmauld Place but Sirius hated his childhood home, they lived in a cottage in Kent but now that Sirius and Amelia were to be married the couple decided to live in the Clapham townhouse,

Harry was unusually subdued the night before Hogwarts, he was going to miss his family, though he'd never admit it out loud but the thought of leaving his family behind was becoming more and more frightening especially since the Purity war was still raging and people were dying everyday, and he knew that the Black family were protected by power warding charms so powerful that anyone who intended to attack and house of Black would be killed by the fidelius charm put in place by Abraxas Malfoy and Cassiopea Black, but all the same he felt uneasy, he already lost his birth parents, but they were betrayed by Wormtail and there was no chance of that happening in the family.

And with that final thought the son of Prongs took his glasses off and went to sleep.

Harry was standing in front of the veil in the dept of Mysteries, there was a battle going on he saw Remus, Tonks, a dark skinned man Harry recognised as Kingsley Shacklebolt, which was strange, Harry thought

Shacklebolt was murdered by Death Eaters years ago, yet here was looking older, he turned around and he saw Sirius now standing dangerously close to the veil fighting the second most feared dark wizard of all time; Bellatrix Lestrange just then he saw Sirius laugh and he said

'Come on you can do better than that' and that's when Harry's worst fear came true Bellatrix cackled and uttered 'Stupefy' a jet a of red light hit Sirius squarely on the chest, his face still smiling, older man turned to look at Harry, it seemed to take and age for Sirius to fall and when he did his body formed a graceful arc and he disappeared through the veil, Harry ran to the veil but found that Remus was holding him back

'NOOOOOOOOOO' Harry screamed tears running down his face

'Harry' Remus said

'Sirius, come back COME BACK!'

'Harry' said a voice 'Harry wake up!'

Harry woke with a start and saw Sirius and Amelia standing over him, worry and concern written all over their faces, Harry lunged at Sirius grabbing him in a tight hug 'don't…ever' sob 'leave me or die' sob 'please', Now Sirius was really worried as he held the small boy who was now whimpering and he gave Amelia a look 'I'll go check up on Susan' she said sensing that her step-son needed Sirius for the moment, she kissed Harry on the forehead and left the room, 'Now what's this I hear about my death' Sirius said trying to sound humorous but the boy broke out into more sobs 'please don't make…'sob 'go to Hogwarts I want to stay here with you' he said incoherently, now Sirius was really worried 'what's brought this on Prongslet?' he asked worriedly 'you've been bursting to go to Hogwarts since Dora went there and that's all you and Draco have talked about for the last month and a half' he said 'tell me your nightmare' Sirius asked and Harry told him the details of his dream, by the end of it Sirius knew it was nothing more than a nightmare 'Harry listen here' he said seriously 'It was just a nightmare, I'm certainly not going anywhere anytime soon and I'm most certainly not going to allow myself to be killed by our deranged Cousin Bella' he said 'I'm far to good a dueller to allow that to happen' at this Harry giggled and for a moment Sirius realised that Harry's dream may not have been real after all Kingsley died nine years ago so it can't have been about the future but his son's – his cub's fear **was **very real 'Harry let me tell you something, we are very safe in this house, Narcissa and Draco are safe, the Tonkses are safe and Abraxas and Cassiopea are safe, why because the Goblins of Gringotts have warded all our homes and Goblin wards are by far the strongest, Voldemort himself could be in this very room now and all he'd see is a dilapidated old house rather than the home we have created, he wouldn't be able to see us but we could see him he'd be firing spells all over the place and the wards still wouldn't fail us, so you have nothing to worry about, plus the fact that Remus lives at Hogwarts castle which is one of the safest buildings in Britain so the old wolf is safe' he chuckled which made Harry relax instantly 'and you are going tomorrow young man because you have experience Hogwarts, they'll be the best years of your life, you'll meet new people, girls, new spells, girls, quidditch and…..' 'more girls' Harry added and they both laughed

'I see your getting my way of thinking' Sirius said,

Then Harry asked him for something he hadn't asked for since he was six years old 'Sirius could you sleep in here tonight?' 'of course cub move over' Sirius said and he put a protective arm around his son 'goodnight cub' he said 'night Sirius' Harry replied back and within minutes father and son were snoring away peacefully.

The next morning the events of last night were forgotten as the Black-Bones family were rushing around the house, Harry had packed all his things in the night before but he kept the most valuable items such as

The marauders map and the nimbus 2000 on his person, at 10:40am both Harry and Susan were ready to go, all of their luggage were shrunk so they could fit inside their pockets so the family could apparate easily,

With two faint pops the family had left,

Seconds later they arrived at a side street in Kings Cross, Sirius went to get luggage trolleys whilst Amelia enlarged the children's luggage again,

The family of four trundled their way through the station attracting some strange looks from the muggles Amelia turned to face the children 'this is the exciting bit now' she smiled as they approached the pillar 'Susan you go through first' Amelia said Susan was slightly nervous and turned around to Harry 'see you on the other side' and she charged at the pillar at great speed and then disappeared, Amelia went through next then Harry felt his Sirius' hand on his shoulder 'together' he said to Harry who nodded and the two of them went through the pillar to Platform nine and three quarters.

The next thing Harry knew he was standing on the magical platform and looking at the most spectacular thing Harry had ever seen; the famed Scarlet steam train which was bellowing out smoke and steam,

Sirius looked down at Harry and started to reminisce

**FLASHBACK: 1st September 1971**

Young Sirius Black was standing in front of the gateway pillar between platforms nine and ten, he felt a hand on his shoulder, was his Uncle Alphard 'shall we go through together?' he asked his favourite nephew

Sirius nodded and the two of them ran through the barrier and Sirius saw the Hogwarts Express it was then he knew he did have a purpose in life even if his bigoted blood purist parents didn't see that.

**END FLASHBACK:**

Sirius felt a hand tugging him 'cm'on Padfoot every is here' Harry said impatiently 'hold your horses young man, I've got something to give to you cub' Sirius said as he pulled something out of his pocket, it was shimmery and silvery and felt smooth; it was the invisibility cloak that belong to James 'this Harry was your biological father's invisibility cloak, I'm sure Lily would have a fit if she saw me giving this to you now but knowing you you'll find it somehow' he said with a grin 'use it well Harry' Sirius smiled 'Thanks Sirius' Harry beamed 'I really appreciate this' he said and he gave Sirius a hug, they held each other for a few moments before the whistle blew indicating that there was five minutes left to board the train Harry and Sirius walked toward the rest of the family, as they walked past Harry saw a family of redheads most likely related to Bill, the family consisted of a haggard but friendly looking plump woman who at the moment was scolding her twin sons and a young girl who was with them was crying and an excited looking boy around Harry's age who seemed to know his place in the world rather like himself and Draco next he saw a bushy haired brunette girl who for some reason was already wearing her robes chatting animatedly to her parents, Harry thought she may have been muggleborn seeing as her parents looked rather bemused by the whole scene, he looked up to Sirius and saw that he was smiling and nodded to a family of three, 'they're the Longbottoms and that's their son Neville' Sirius told Harry who smiled at the small family, the boy seemed very inhibited and shy, he had brown hair and had a very pale and tired look to him, Harry gave the boy an extra smile reminding himself to seek the boy out on the train, finally they reached Amelia, Susan, Draco, Narcissa and Regina who was now crying 'mu…..m…..mum I want to g..go too please let me' she said in between sobs 'Your going in three years' Narcissa said kindly

'That's THREE WHOLE YEARS I have to wait mother!' Regina said indignantly 'Regina!' Narcissa warned her youngest daughter, Harry eye caught something to the right of him it was a girl another redhead standing with her parents and presumably her brother and sister who both seemed younger than her, girl seemed to be arguing with her sister 'I'm not a freak Gisella' she the redhead clearly upset

'yes you are!' the girl cruelly said 'your going to be locked up like you freaks deserve' she said as she moved away from her older sister, the younger brother however was completely different 'I don't think you're a freak Clarissa' he said timidly, the said girl hugged her brother 'thank your Tarquin ' she said as she released him and hugged her parents, Harry stopped looking at this point 'Come Harry we'll help with your luggage' Sirius said as Harry got in the carriage while Sirius cast a feather weight charm on the luggage and it went in the train

'Where's Dora by the way' asked Harry

'Sorry Harry but she had to go into Auror school today for some revision' she says she'll write to you or she may visit the castle' Narcissa replied

'to see who us or Remus' Draco said all the adults laughed even Narcissa gave a chuckle 'that'll be Professor Lupin from now on, boys' Amelia reminded them gently then she quickly gave Harry and Susan hugs 'you two look after yourselves now ok' she said 'we will' Susan said 'I'll send you a toilet seat Regina' Harry said as Regina giggled, Sirius laughed and gave Harry a hug 'be careful cub' he said 'dad' Harry said quietly it was the first time since the adoption that he called Sirius that 'what if I am in Slytherin' he asked, Sirius pondered then replied 'then I would disown you' he said sombrely then broke out into a grin when he saw the horrified look on his son's face 'but seriously I don't care either way son, it's yours and Susan's happiness I care about' he said

'but say I am…..' Harry started to say 'then Slytherin would've gained a great wizard' Sirius interrupted 'besides the sorting hat does take your choice into account' he said

'Really?' the green eyed boy asked in wonderment

'Really' replied Sirius 'now get on the train and enjoy the ride and try to send us a letter tomorrow ok' he asked, Harry nodded and followed Draco and Susan onto the train which blew its whistle.

'remember what I said Harry' Sirius said as he winked reassuringly at him 'I will, see you dad see you mum' Harry said, Amelia who was trying to keep her composure really burst into tears 'oh Susan…..Harry look after yourselves we love you' she said as Narcissa leaned over to reach for Draco's hand 'I'll send you sweets from home for all of you' she said, Sirius was walking to keep up with the now moving train

All three children waving madly out of the window

Sirius stopped walking finally but kept watching the train until the he could no longer see the green of his son's eyes of the red of his daughters hair 'They'll be ok you know' Amelia said now wiping the tears from her eyes 'I know they will' he said he took a deep breath to compose himself

'now ladies whose up for afternoon tea at Fortnum and Masons, it's on me' he said smiling.

As the train rounded the corner, Harry, Draco and Susan sat on their seats feeling melancholy but that didn't last for long as a girl with shoulder length blonde hair with big blue eyes entered the compartment

'oh good there aren't any nargles here' she said, to which the three children all looked at each other then at the strange girl 'errrr what are nargles exactly' asked Draco, but the girl just sat down 'I'm Luna Lovegood' she introduced herself just as Susan opened her mouth Luna interrupted 'oh I know who you are' she said Harry and Draco looked at each other 'you do?' Harry asked 'of course your Harry Potter and he is your second cousin Draco Malfoy' then she turned to Susan 'and your Susan Bones' Luna said 'nice to meet you all' then she got out her copy of the Quibbler magazine and started to read it – upside down, Harry and Draco looked at one another and both knew the same thing they liked this Luna to be their friend despite her forwardness the girl possessed a nice quality about her.

Susan then got up 'I'm going to find Hannah, haven't seen her since she left for Italy I'll be back later' she said she politely nodded to Luna and left the compartment.

'so Luna are you a first year' asked Draco, the girl lowered her magazine and simply nodded 'I hope to be in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor doesn't seem to bad, what about yourselves' she asked and just then the red head boy who Harry saw on the platform entered the compartment 'you don't mind if I sit here do you?' he asked 'only I think everywhere else is full' he said, Harry nodded and Draco moved over to let the boy sit

'I'm Ron Weasley' he said 'thanks for letting me sit here' he smiled

'it's alright mate we're firsties here too you know' Harry said

'I'm Harry Potter and this here the blonde ponce…' 'oi watch it mate' Draco said indignantly, Harry continued 'is Draco Malfoy my cousin and best mate and the girl sitting next to me is Luna Lovegood'

The door opened again revealing three more children, one of them was Neville Longbottom the other two were the bushy haired girl and the redhead who was arguing with her sister, the bushy haired girl introduced herself and her companions 'We're awfully sorry to burst in on you like this but everywhere else is full and Neville's here has lost a toad and Clarissa was arguing with a horrible boy, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm the first magical person in my family, it's awfully exiting, my parents where ever so pleased – they're dentists you know - I've learned all our set books off by heart and spells, I can't wait to learn Transfiguration, who are you by the way' she said all that without pausing to breath the whole compartment was silent until Harry finally spoke up 'this is Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy whose my cousin, the girl is Luna Lovegood and I'm Harry Potter' he said 'why don't you all sit down' Ron and Draco looked horrified at the prospect of sitting next to the hyper girl but Harry understood that she was muggleborn and therefore bound to be excited

'Thank you' as she sat down 'but Neville and Clarissa still stood at the door 'come on sit' Harry said firmly 'My my biological parents and godfather knew your parents' he addressed Neville who looked at him 'really' he said 'well that's what he said to me' Harry replied smiling he then turned to Clarissa 'are you muggleborn too?' he asked for some reason he felt funny in his chest when he saw her closely, she had copery red hair, a few freckles and silvery grey eyes she was very pretty Harry thought, the girl shook her head in answer to his question,

'No I'm a half-blood, but muggle raised' she said 'I live with my mum, stepdad and my half brother and sister, my real dad was a wizard but he died before I was born' she said 'mum has always told me about thee wizarding world though so it was no shock when I received my Hogwarts letter' she said, Ron looked at her then asked 'what was your father's name?' Clarissa smiled at the mention of her father

'his name was Fabian Prewitt' she said and Ron looked at her in shocked 'Blimey we're related then' he said 'Fabian and his twin Gideon were my my mum's brother's we're first cousins' he said, Clarissa smiled 'my mum told me about an aunt who had six children' she said 'now seven children' Ron said 'my sister Ginny starts Hogwarts next year', just then the door opened and a sandy haired boy just sat down, nearly sitting on Luna's lap and barely apologising when he stepped on Hermione's foot

'Clarrie….' He started but Clarissa's eyes flashed dangerously 'don't Finnegan' Harry, Draco and Ron each shared a look and then looked at the boy named Finnegan with instant dislike 'but Clarrie I didn't do anything wrong why are you treating me like dirt' he said he had an Irish accent,

Clarrie looked at him 'Gilly _hates _me' she said 'she called me a freak and she is now angry at us because you sent her a stinging hex'

'well its because she's jealous of you' he said 'because your special and she's just a…' though he didn't finish that sentence 'any way we're going we're really going to Hogwarts now' he said happily at this Clarrie smiled at him 'yes we are going' she said 'I am excited and guess what' she said 'I've met one of my cousins for the first time' she said pointing to Ron who merely glared at Finnegan who glared right back at him

Eventually he turned to face Clarissa again 'you better be in Slytherin'

He said and at that Ron snorted

'Slytherin' he said 'Merlin if I was sorted into that house I'd leave wouldn't you' he looked around the compartment and his eyes fell on Draco who looked at Harry who replied 'most of our family were Slytherins' he said

'Really, bloody hell and I thought you guys were alright' Ron said with humour in his voice 'well I want to be in Gryffindor my whole family have been there, what about you' he asked Harry who held up an imaginary sword 'Gryffindor' he said 'where the brave and mighty go, just like my biological parents, my godfather and my uncle Remus' he said proudly

'My parents were Gryffindors too' said Neville enthusiastically to which Finnegan snorted and Harry looked at him as if he were a piece of dirt

'You have a problem with that?' he asked

'Well if want to be more brawny than brainy' Finnegan said

Draco raised his eyebrows 'well where are _you_ hoping to be then?' he said 'seeing there isn't a house invented yet for hopeless cases like yourself , your neither brainy nor brawny' he said and Harry and Ron roared with laughter even Neville, Hermione and Luna giggled but Clarissa however wasn't amused 'Come along Seamus' she said haughtily 'let's find somewhere else to sit' she as they both left the compartment, Harry, Ron and Draco imitated her haughty voice,

Harry then got up and went to the compartment door and shouted down

'see ya round _Snivegan'_ and the whole compartment roared with laughter 'good one Harry' Draco said 'Snivegan' he repeated.

Eventually London was far behind them as the train was now passing other towns such as Stevenage and Cambridge, the six children were chatting away animatedly even Luna got involved although some of the things she said were rather outlandish and made the others laugh, it was like they'd known each other their whole lives.

Neville was happy and why not he thought he might as well make the most of it because sooner or later Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Luna would find out about his 'furry condition' no one knew about his affliction because he was ashamed even though things had changed for werewolves they still couldn't be taught at Hogwarts, and until this summer Neville had been expecting a letter from the Werewolf School but no on his eleventh birthday he received a Hogwarts letter and never had he been so happy, but now he was wondering if it had been all a mistake him going.

Hermione was glad that these people in her compartment didn't judge her because she was bright or she liked to read books (although Ron had made a few sarcastic comments but they weren't offensive) she never had friends before at her private muggle school in Guildford because of it, she especially liked Luna who although believed in things that were far fetched even by wizarding society standards, she was still and interesting person to talk to.

Luna had never really mixed with people her age although she lived near Ron they never actually spoke before now, Luna was closer to his sister Ginny, but now she felt she had real friends who didn't laugh at her when she mentioned the Nargles and the Crumpled Horned Snorckack, even if they didn't believe her, she felt sorry for Neville, after all he was a werewolf, Luna could sense the slumbering wolf within him the moment she met him, she wouldn't tell him she knew of course, he would tell in his own time or either that the others would eventually guess.

Eventually they arrived at Hogsmeade, the six got off the train,

Harry was looking for Susan who didn't come back after she left

So he assumed that she and Hannah had lots to catch up on,

As he looked around he saw Neville hold back from the others and he nudged Draco who silently agreed with Harry that this boy shouldn't be on his own and the both grabbed his arms and pulled him along with the others

'Firs' years, firs' years this way' said a large giant named Hagrid, the first years followed him Harry and Draco ran to catch up with the giant

'Hey Hagrid' they said

'Ello there Harry, Draco' he said happily 'Professor Lupin said you two would be starting this year' he smiled at them 'you must come to tea this Friday we can talk about yeh firs week then can't we' he boomed 'four to a boat' he said, Harry and Draco got in with Ron and Neville while Hermione and Luna got in with Seamus and Clarissa, Seamus looked determined to ignore the two girls, but Clarissa smiled at them both

And started to talk to them, Harry couldn't help but stare at Clarissa

She was pretty but he saw some other good looking girls around,

Draco must've been on his wavelength because he too was looking keenly at some of the girls when he caught Harry's eye they both laughed

If Sirius were here now he'd be happy.

Hagrid lead the first years to the great hall where they were met by a stern looking woman Harry nudged Ron 'That's Minnie McGonagall there' he said 'my dad, Sirius and Remus used to make her life hell' he said Ron grinned 'well we could do the same couldn't we?' he said Draco looked at him 'I like your way of thinking Weasley' he said

''ere the firs' years Professor McGonagall' Hagrid said

'Thank you Hagrid, I'll see you in the great hall then' she said as Hagrid

Left,

'Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you shall be sorted into four houses, they are; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, your house will be your home and like your family for the next seven years, you will try and win points for your house and compete for the end of year house cup, you shall wait here until I come back' McGonagall said and with that she went back to the great hall,

The first years were now bursting with excitement

'I wonder how you get sorted' Ron asked 'George said you had to wrestle a troll' Hermione looked puzzled 'there wasn't anything I read in Hogwarts: A History about how we get sorted' she said 'Harry did your godfather ever tell you' Harry shook his head and an idea formed in his head 'Draco, Ron follow my lead, same to you three' he said to Hermione, Neville and Luna who nodded just then Harry shouted

'YOU WHAT!' he said 'WE HAVE TO FIGHT A SNAKE **AND **A TROLL' a few first years screamed, Harry was sure he heard Susan sigh, he looked at her and she was just shaking her head but still smiling along with her friend Hannah and two others Harry didn't recognise

'Yeah, that's what my brothers and my parents have told me mate'

Ron said grimly, Draco then got involved 'Yeah Harry don't remember Dora telling us last week, the snake tore her arm off, but of course she was only at deaths door for a week' he said now trying to keep a straight face at this a girl named Lisa fainted even some of the boys looked sick.

One actually wet himself, when Harry, Draco and Ron saw this they couldn't control themselves any longer and the three of them burst out laughing none of the three boys saw McGonagall come back in

'hmm hmm having fun boys' all three of them stopped at once

Harry turned on the charm 'hello Min' he said 'my godfather has told me a lot about you' he winked, he heard his friends giggle and he could've sworn he saw McGonagall gulp but she quickly regained composure 'Mr Potter you'd be the first student ever to lose house points before you've even been sorted into a house' she said Harry looked around the first years most of them were smiling, even Lisa the girl who fainted was laughing but two faces however were glaring at him; Clarissa and Finnegan were not amused

'Now follow me first years' and off they went to get sorted.

**A/N: Chapter three down and the sorting is next some of the dialogue**

**Is from the deathly hollows as you probably saw I decided to make Ron feel more secure about his place in the world and have him feel more confident**

**I hope you enjoy this I'll update tomorrow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pridepack Chronicles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own Clarissa and her family**

Chapter 4:

The Sorting

The first years were amazed by the great hall, one of the girls – Lavender, Harry thought was gushing about the ceiling 'It's bewitched you know' Hermione said to Luna, Clarissa, Susan and Lavender 'I read it in Hogwarts: A History' she said.

They finally reached the top of the hall in front of the second through seventh years, it was rather exciting Harry thought, he saw Remus and he waved at him, Remus heartily waved back smiling.

McGonagall placed a hat on the stool and it began to sing

'_oh you may not think I'm pretty…..' _ it sang, about halfway through the song Harry heard Ron complain 'come on I'm starving' Harry gave a small chuckle 'what after you ate three pumpkin pasties' he said, Ron shrugged 'but that was hours ago' he complained,

Finally the hat ended its song and the first years broke out in a frantic whisper 'so that's all we had to do, try on a old hat' Harry heard on of the children say,

'When I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and put the hat on'

McGonagall said 'Abbott, Hannah' a girl with Blonde pigtails stepped forward she looked at Susan who mouthed 'good luck' to her

And Hannah sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on top of the girls head, after a few moments the hat shouted '**HUFFLEPUFF'**

Hannah got off the stool and went to the Hufflepuff table where she was greeted by a prefect, a boy Harry and Draco recognised as Cedric Diggory; his father Amos was one of the coalition leaders at the ministry and had always gotten along with Sirius and Amelia,

Next up was Abercrombie, Richard who became the first Gryffindor

'Bones, Susan' said McGonagall a small while later, Susan looked over to her brother and cousin who both gave her the thumbs up, no sooner had she sat down the hat shouted '**HUFFLEPUFF**' and Susan happily joined Hannah,

'Finnegan, Seamus' McGonagall's voice rang out 'more like Snivegan eh Harry' whispered Draco and he, Harry and Ron laughed

'**SLYTHERIN' **the hat shouted,

'knew it' Draco said 'I knew he was a snot nosed death eater wannabe'

Neville rolled his eyes but was smiling. 'Finch Fletchly, Justin became a Hufflepuff

A few moments later 'Granger, Hermione', Hermione practically ran to the stool causing many students to laugh, the hat fell over her eyes and after what seemed like an age the hat shouted '**GRYFFINDOR**'

Hermione took the hat off and sat down next to Lavender Brown and Fay Dunbar,

'Oi Harry take a look at this girl' Draco said excitedly as Greengrass, Daphne walked elegantly to the stool, she had silvery blonde hair

Down to her back, she had blue eyes, Harry couldn't help but stare but Draco was pratically drooling 'aww' Neville said 'is ickle Draky in wuv?' He said, Draco turned Weasley red in the face, Daphne went to Ravenclaw.

A few minutes later after Goldstein, Anthony went to Ravenclaw and

Hopwood, Carly went to Ravenclaw, one name McGonagall called out shocked the entire student body of the great hall

'Lestrange, Persephone' Harry and Draco took particular interest as this girl was their cousin, they both sought out eye contact with Susan who was looking at the girl

Persephone was frightened, why were they all staring at her, she thought bitterly, I'm not my parents nor my older brother, she didn't want to go to Slytherin, but she knew she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, her parents would probably disown her – not that it would be a bad thing she thought, she saw her cousins Harry and Draco looking at her with distrust in their eyes standing with a redhead – probably a Weasley and another boy who was looking at her with hate in his eyes that boy was Longbottom and she knew why he hated her and her whole family all because of her brother Titan, she also saw her other cousin Susan, who smiled at her, the frightened girl tried to find her sister; Venus Lestrange among the Slytherin table she was a seventh year, when she finally saw her, Venus gave her an encouraging smile, and with that Persephone walked over to the stool and put the hat on

'So' the hat said 'another Lestrange eh, only I can see in your mind that you are different' he said

'Please just put me in Slytherin, my parents will kill me if I'm sorted anywhere else' she said to the hat desperately, but the hat disregarded her

'No no no my child, you belong Hufflepuff, I can see your very loyal' it said, Persephone was now petrified 'No no it has to be Slytherin' she said

But the hat shouted '**HUFFLEPUFF' **the whole hall went silent even McGonagall seemed confused for a moment before she removed the sorting Hat off the girl's head, for as long as she could remember every Lestrange had been a Slytherin, though she was shocked when Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor twenty years ago.

At first no one clapped but then Venus Lestrange, The head of Hufflepuff; Pomona Sprout, Cedric and Susan and her friends stood up and clapped, then the rest of the Hall followed, Persephone however wished she could feel what they felt, but by tomorrow morning she would receive a howler from her mother, she didn't have time to dwell on that thought as Susan shook her hand and smiled at her, maybe it needn't be so bad after all Persephone thought

'Longbottom, Neville', Neville smiled weakly at Harry, Ron and Luna

As he walked to the Hat, Neville's sorting was the longest as it took nearly three minutes before shouting '**GRYFFINDOR', **Neville ran to the Gryffindor table to join Draco and Hermione, still wearing the sorting hat, he ran back and gave to McGonagall who smiled at him as the great hall burst out into laughter until 'Lovegood, Luna' Luna skipped to the

To chair but did some rather strange dance around the hat on the stool

'Miss Lovegood' said McGonagall tersely 'what on earth are you doing' she said in her brogue.

Luna looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'I'm getting rid of the Italian Conksprout they fuddle with your brain you know' the whole school roared in laughter, even some members of the faculty were struggling to keep a straight face, McGonagall shoved the hat onto Luna's head within seconds the hat shouted **'GRYFFINDOR'**

Luna took the hat off and skipped to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite

Draco, Hermione and Neville, some of the students were still laughing

One of the Weasley twins that Ron had pointed out; Fred or George shouted to Luna that that was her sorting dance would be legendry in years to come, Luna looked quite bemused by the attention she was getting.

A little while later 'Malfoy, Draco' McGonagall called out, Draco swaggered toward the stool and lazily plonked himself down on it

'I know where you should go…' the hat said, and for a moment Draco feared he would be put into Slytherin, then the hat shouted '**GRYFFINDOR'** Draco sighed in relief as he went to shake hands with the Gryffindor prefect 'That's my brother Percy' Ron said 'He's a complete bore and goes by the rules' he said as he rolled his eyes

McDougal, Morag went to became the last Hufflepuff sorted, Parkinson, Pansy became a Slytherin,

Patil, Padma went to Ravenclaw whilst her twin; Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor, the finally it was Harry's turn;

'Potter, Harry' McGonagall said, Harry was now nervous, but remembered what Sirius said to him '_the sorting hat takes your choice into account'_ he wanted to be with Draco, Neville, Hermione and Luna

He heard Ron say 'good luck mate' Harry smiled and looked up at the staff table and caught Remus' eye, Remus winked at him encouragingly winked at him

Harry strode confidently to the stool he saw his other friends give him the thumbs up and McGonagall hadn't even put the hat on his head when the hat said 'just like your parents Potter…..**GRYFFINDOR', **Harry gave the hat back to McGonagall saw that Remus was clapping harder than any other teacher Draco was shouting 'WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER' Harry walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Luna, Harry was pleased, he shook the hands of the twins, Percy, a girl called Angelina, then he turned to Draco 'we did it!' he said 'Not quite, we still got Ron up there' Neville pointed out 'oh he'll get in alright' one of the twins said 'so Harry, Draco tells me you are pranksters in the making eh' he said Harry was about to reply when he heard the name 'Prewitt, Clarissa'

'Look George, Percy it's our cousin Clarissa, haven't seen her for years have we, mum and dad will be pleased, bet she's a Gryffindor' Fred said 'So Clarissa we haven't a Prewitt since your father and uncle and they were…**GRYFFINDOR' **the hat shouted,

Clarissa smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table, she was about to sit down next to Draco when she saw him and Harry she stalked off to sit next to Fay Dunbar and George Weasley, Draco was pointing to the Slytherin table and they saw that Seamus Finnegan was looking very miserable and looking longingly at Clarissa who was talking to Fay.

Roberts, Paul went to Hufflepuff, Turpin, Lisa went to Ravenclaw,

And minutes later 'Weasley, Ronald' was the second to last person to be sorted and as with every Weasley and Prewitt the hat shouted

'**GRYFFINDOR' **'Come on Draco pay up' Neville said 'you owe me ten galleons'

'what did you bet on?' Hermione asked,

'Nev and me betted on whether Ron here would end up in Gryffindor, Neville said he would but I said Hufflepuff' Ron who had arrived looked offended 'I'm no duffer mate' he said 'Oi watch it Weasley, my sister is a Hufflepuff as was my cousin Dora' Harry said pretending to sound serious, the last person to be sorted was a 'Zambini, Blaise' and he went to Slytherin.

Finally the feast was well underway, Gryffindors gained the most new students this year followed by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Slytherin however only received six new students, four boys and two girls

And speaking of Slytherin 'Hey Harry, theres old Snivillus' Draco said pointing to the teachers table, Severus Snape was looking at the Gryffindor table, he could see it happening all over again

An arrogant Potter, a Black for a sidekick and apparently Longbottom was a werewolf, thankfully he couldn't see any Peter Pettigrew's in the group and the group seemed a lot larger than The Marauders,

Snape could tell straight away that Potter, Malfoy and Weasley were the ring leaders; he would watch out for them, they looked like trouble

Longbottom was the quiet one of the group, as was the bushy haired Muggle-born girl, they seemed more studious, Lovegood however

He couldn't make his mind up on she was the dark horse of the group,

all Snape knew was that in future he was going to watch these six student – the Gryffindor Pride.

Remus was happy, though he didn't care what house Harry or Draco ended up in he was glad it was Gryffindor, he saw that the two cousins had already made friends with four other students, Remus couldn't help

But be reminded of himself, James and Sirius, he didn't want to think of Peter, he was just the tag along after all and he was the one who destroyed their friendship that cost Lily and James' lives and made Harry into one of the many war orphans, but on to lighter things Remus had a feeling he'd be seeing Harry and Draco in detention a lot in the coming years.

Dumbledore was watching over the six children on the Gryffindor table

He chuckled to himself, Poor Minerva he thought she has only just recovered from the Marauders, when the Weasley twins arrived to pick up from where the Marauders left off over a decade earlier and now already he could see the six young Gryffindors easily taking over as the schools new pranksters, Dumbledore didn't mind jokes and pranks in the school, Merlin knows the wizarding world needs humour in these dark times and the younger children especially the Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students who were often home-sick or frightened it took their minds of the ongoing war with Voldemort and his merry band of blood

Purists, that was why Dumbledore never punished the Prewitt twins, the marauders or the Weasley twins he went very lenient on them because what the world needs is more laughter something Voldemort will never know.

Later that night the first year Gryfindors followed Percy Weasley to the common room, well not all of them, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had found a quicker way thanks the Marauders map

'Come it's this way, behind the statute of George the Simpleton' Harry said 'this passage should take one floor below the Gryffindor common room and we'll still beat Percy' he said enthusiastically

'I'm not sure about this Harry' Hermione said 'didn't Percy say he had the password' she stated

'Oh come on Hermione, it'll be fun, lets go guys' Ron said

And the six Gryffindors went through the tunnel,

After ten minutes they were officially lost 'Harry I thought you said we'd be right below the common room?' Neville asked

'Yeah, we should be right about now' Harry replied as he opened a door only to realise he may have read the map wrong 'err sorry guys it looks like we still have four floors to go' he said ruffling his permanently messy hair 'Harry' the other five whined 'come on guys look we can just tell Percy we got lost'

'On the forbidden third floor corridor' Luna said airily

'What' Hermione asked 'Dumbledore said we weren't allowed up here' she said in a panicky voice 'oh dear we're going to be expelled' she shrieked

'Calm down Hermione look at the map' Harry said 'Percy is coming for us' he said Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville looked at the map in awe

'Wow Harry this map really is amazing' Neville commented 'look I think I see your uncle Remus not far from here, and on the third floor – hello

Harry look at this' Neville pointed at a dot, Harry looked at it and saw not far from where they were standing behind the locked doors there was a dot that said Fluffy, 'whose Fluffy?' Harry wondered aloud

'It's a three headed dog' Luna said 'What?' the other five said

'why would they keep a creature like that in a school?' Ron asked incredulously, not caring on how Luna knew that was what was behind the door.

'I don't know but lets get out of here before, Percy finds us, I'd rather we bumped into Remus' Draco said 'yeah your right mate, we'll check up on this when we've settled in agreed' Harry said, the others nodded though

Hermione and Neville were a little more reluctant, the six quickly ran from the corridor and found themselves nearer the Gryffindor common room Harry looked at the map and saw that Remus was nearing the corner of the corridor the six where on 'mischef managed' Harry said and he quickly stuffed the map back in his pocket, just as Remus turned the corner 'That was close mate' Ron said.

'what do you think your doing' Remus chided lightly 'going off on nighttime wanderings on your very first night here' he said trying to keep a smile off his face

'We err got lost' Harry said trying but failing to look innocent

Remus had seem that look many times before on James's face

'Come you six lets get you to your common room I can give you your password' he said as he led the six up to Gryffindor tower

Well Sirius would be pleased, his godson getting into trouble and getting away with it on the first night here Remus thought smiling.


End file.
